A Love That Burns Like Ashes
by WildCalico
Summary: Sonic has been getting annoyed with Amy chasing him after 'saving' her from Dr. Eggman's plans. But once he runs into a new hedgehog, he feels he reached into a new chapter in his life. Will it be love? Or would his world be turned upside down? Read and find out. (Rated M for possible lemons)
1. Chapter 1

**A Love That Burns Like Ashes**

 **Reminder:** I do NOT own any of SEGA's works, I only own my main oc and in the near future ocs. Also take note that I haven't written for quite some time so bare with me with any lack of description.

I hope you enjoy, please read and review.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Running Different Directions**

Just like any other adventure-filled day, Sonic saved Mobius from peril by defeating the mad scientist Dr. Eggman from his 'latest' creations. The blue hedgehog speed away from Dr. Eggman's lair as it exploded behind him, leaving nothing but rumble and nuts and bolts raining down to the ground. The only thing that rang in his ears was the raspy angry voice of Dr. Eggman yelling out, "CURSE YOU SONIC! I WILL GET YOU NEXT TIME!"

A cocky smirk appeared on Sonic's face as he let out a few rounds of laughter, shouting back, "WHATEVER YOU SAY EGGHEAD!"

The sound of Eggman's frustration commenced as it quickly became nothing more than a sound of bees buzzing as Sonic ran far away from Eggman's premises, heading towards a safe location. Within seconds he managed to place his running to a halt as he was face to face with his friends. A big heroic smile appeared on his face as he took a bow, only to be greeted with a painful punch to the left arm by a red echidna named Knuckles.

"You did it once again, Sonic." Stated Knuckles as he chuckled.

"Yeah… I know but easy on the punch, Knux." Sonic responded as he looked over to a yellow fox, "Tails! I've been wanting to talk to you."

In the background you heard an irritated sigh from the black and red hedgehog before bluntly stating, "He's being all too worried about a certain pink rat popping out of nowhere."

"Hey! Shut up Faker!" Sonic yelled as he ushered Tails out of the scenery, wanting a private conversation.

"I only state what's true and the name is Shadow damn it." He stated as he looked over at a white bat in front of him, "Rouge, that's our cue. Let's go and give the two children their privacy."

Rouge rose an eyebrow as she started to be a flirt towards him, showing off her 'best features' with her usual apparel, "Aww…Shadz, can't we just go on a date like normal people?"

Shadow was getting even more irritated as he gave a simple slap to her rear end as he whispered into her ear, "Don't push it. Let's go."

As Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles left the premises, Sonic looked over at Tails and sighed softly, only to pace around in worry. Tails watched him as he questioned, "Let me guess, you don't want Amy come running after you again for saving 'her' from danger."

"Yes…and I'm not going to lie either, Tails. I'm highly annoyed with her chasing me. It's so bad that I get nightmares of her chasing me forever. Why can't she get the hint that I don't like her the way she thinks I do." Sonic answered as he leaned his back against a tree, his hands shaking, "I don't want to yell at her just because of that…there's other things that can be worse than that…"

"I understand bro," Tails added as he scratched behind his left ear, "Why not just go someplace where you know that you know that Amy won't dare go into? I heard that Casino Night is very strict with young ones heading into their city, trust me… heh… I tried."

Sonic chuckled as he ruffled Tails' hair with his left hand, "Trying to be a rebel like me? That's a bad road to go into, you know. But that is a good idea, though. Man, I haven't had a vacation in a long time, especially dealing with Eggheads weak and wacky inventions." He paused as he pondered on the thought for a bit, "You would call me if something bad goes down, right Tails?"

"Of course, Sonic. I wouldn't leave you out in any details." Tails replied as he gave him a simple thumbs, "You can trust me."

Sonic gave him a thumbs up back, laughing a bit before hearing a female voice in the background, screaming, "SONIKKU! WHERE ARE YOU?! I WANT TO SHOW MY APPRECIATION FOR SAVING ME!"

"Crap! I better get moving!" Sonic stated in full panic as he bolted out the area, yelling out, "I'LL SEE YOU WHEN I COME BACK TAILS!"

"SONIC?! SONIKKU! COME OVER TO ME!" Amy screamed as ran faster, trying to get to Sonic.

"AMY! BACK OFF WILL YA?!" Sonic shouted back as he was getting close to use the 'Sonic Boom' just to escape from her, "I'M LEAVING FOR A FEW WEEKS!"

"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" She replied with a joyful tone in her voice, not giving up from her chase to get him in her grasp.

 _'Oh for the love of chili dogs….'_ Sonic thought to himself as he had no choice but to go faster, leaving nothing behind but the sound of a legit sonic boom.

The huge gust of winds managed to mess up Amy's running; making her trip and fall to the ground. She punched the ground as she looked in front of her, nothing that Sonic was no longer in her sight. She growled under her breath, punching the ground for a final time before mumbling under her breath, "Darn it, darn it, DARN IT! I was really hoping to get Sonic's attention today." She paused, getting herself up from the ground and dusted her red dress and boots off, "I'm not going to give up just yet!"

As if she wasn't even effected from the fall, she went back to running; trying to reach to Sonic's new location. Sonic took a deep breath, feeling as if he lost Amy for now as he gradually slowed himself down a tad. He looked directly forward, hoping to hit the zone line to Casino Night, only to find himself collide into a large mass that bulleted towards. It knocked him off the road and rolled downhill, with the mass rolling right behind him. Once his body came to a stop, he slowly rose his head, mumbling, "What the hell was tha- OOF!'

Before he could even finish his question, the large mass fell on top of him, taking the breath out of him as he slammed the back of his head to the ground. The large mass, which was on his chest, let out a feminine gasp as she slowly rose up from the fall. She hissed in pain as she held her head, "What the fuck were you thinking, you speed demon?"

"Huh…?" Sonic said, feeling rather confused as he looked over to where he heard the voice.

Before him he saw an ash grey colored female hedgehog with long black hair; her bangs covering most of the right side of her face. Her light blue eyes shined like tiny topaz gems as she stood in the sunlight. She wore what could be mistaken as a dominatrix black top with a pair of black ripped up shorts with chains for a belt, a pair of black combat boots with red straps, black fingerless gloves and a pair of red goggles on her head. To him, it was like a beautiful angel has fell down from heaven and into his sights, but he kept those feeling deep within his heart; avoiding any misunderstandings. He cleared his throat as he slowly got up on his feet, stating, "I'm terribly for running into you like that. May I ask why were you running in a different direction?"

"Ugh…" stated the grey hedgehog, "I just wanted to get away from my problems… one being a person in particular. Gah I can't stand people!"

"I hear that." He replied, chuckling to himself before hearing a distant screaming of Amy in the background, growing louder by the second, _'Ah crap…'_

"I'm getting really tired of people trying to chase me down just to get my atten-…" she stated before interrupted with an unexpected kiss to the lips.

Sonic held her frame close as he continued to kiss the female, trying to make it convincing as possible while looking over at the street. In his gaze, he watched Amy continue to run, looking around until she stopped and felt stunned. She literally spotted Sonic kissing on another woman and Sonic knew that it broke her heart. Afterwards, he watched her run away with tears in her eyes which made him feel regret; but he had no choice. He slowly stopped kissing the female and stepped away; rubbing the back of his head as he spoke in a nervous tone, "U-Uh… sorry about that… I don't normally act that out of impulse."

Steam began to form over the female hedgehog's head as she said in an angry tone, "Oh really? Is that so…" she paused as she cracked her knuckles, "Want to prove your innocence, you filthy blue rat?!"

"He-Hey! I said I was sorry! I was running away from someone too!" he exclaimed as he braced himself for impact, "I had to make you a distraction… I seriously didn't mean to do that, I SWEAR!"

She then darkly laughed few times before taking a deep breath, "I'll let this slide… for now. But if it happens again, I won't be afraid to beat you to into a pulp."

He gulped a bit as he extended his hand out to her, "Thanks for sparing my life uh… what's your name?"

She grasped onto his hand and gave him a firm grip and shake, "Ashe. Just call me Ashe."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yeah… like I stated, I'm sorry for the lack of description. I'm really trying to get back into writing. Trust me, it'll get better once the days go by. So what do you think so far? Do you like? Want More? Please leave me a review! Be Creative. Stay Wild~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Love That Burns Like Ashes**

 **Reminder:** I do NOT own any of SEGA's works, I only own my main oc and in the near future ocs. I also do NOT own 'Don't Tell 'Em'. Just thought that it fits perfectly with this chapter.

I hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review.

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Don't Tell 'Em**

After things were settled from their little misunderstanding, Sonic and Ashe walked along the side of the road, heading towards Casino Night while talking amongst themselves about random topics. Sonic could feel the tension slowly leave from his shoulders as he slowly become more open to her.

"So what's your name, speed demon? Since you're being rude in not telling me back there." Ashe asked as she pushed him a bit.

He looked at her in shock as he began walking backwards, giving her full attention, "What do you what my name is? How can you NOT know me? The Blue Blur? The Mobius Hero? Does that even ring a bell?"

She tilted her head a bit as she continued to walk straight, shaking her head, "Nope doesn't ring any bells… but judging by your cocky attitude, it's no surprise that you would get those kinds of labels."

"Cocky attitude?! Hey wait a minute! I'm not that Coc-…" he yelled out before catching himself, "Huh… I guess I am that cocky."

She laughed a bit as she bluntly stated, "Just tell me your name. I don't want to play the guessing game here."

He sighed in disgust, didn't realize that there could be someone who's never heard of his heroic stories, but he shrugged it off as he gave her a light smirk replying, "It's Sonic."

"Ah… Sonic. I remember hearing that name somewhere…I think I heard it while I was working." She said as she began to ponder, trying to remember, "I believe from a black and red hedgehog…"

"The faker…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Who?" she questioned, feeling curious.

"Uh… his name is Shadow. He and I have…some interesting past events." He admitted as he tried to change the subject, "So you work, what you do and where at?"

"I just fix people's motorcycles whenever something goes wrong and my workshop is located near a dance club at Casino Night." She calmly stated as she cracked her knuckles a bit, laughing softly, "I just love hearing an engine running perfectly fine after being fixed."

"Hmm… So I bet you get hit on a lot when it comes from people leaving the dance club." Sonic questioned as he went back to walking normally, walking along side of her.

"Well yeah…" she said, trailing off, rubbing the right arm a bit, "But I have someone who doesn't approve of such actions from anyone."

 _'Does she have someone as a lover?'_ he pondered as he rested his right hand upon her shoulder, slipping in a different question, "Tell you what… take a break from your job for the night and let loose. I'm sure you're trying to get away from whomever was trying to chase you down earlier."

She stopped in her steps as she looked over at him with her light blue hues, brushing her bangs away from her face; revealing a beauty mole on her right cheek. A soft sigh surpassed her lips as she grasped upon his hand, making Sonic jump a bit, as she stated, "I don't know… they might find me and cause problems."

Sonic could tell that Ashe was getting worried just by the look in her eyes, but noticing her true beauty made everything seem so small. He couldn't help but to wrap his left arm around her waist and pulled her close, letting his green hues pierce through her soul; stating words of comfort, "Trust me, I won't let anything happen to you or me. I'll make sure that we'll be all right by the end of the night."

A dark blush formed upon her cheeks as she looked away, clearing her throat a bit, "If they were to see what you're doing to me… they would be so jealous and pissed. Seeing how you're managing to break down my tough barrier and making me appear to be a girly girl."

"Oh? Sounds like they didn't even get that chance to do that themselves." He smirked before letting her go, "So what do you say? Shall we dance the night away?"

She thought about it for a second as she looked at him, "I know for a fact that this conversation wouldn't end unless I either say yes or if I beat you to a pulp." She giggled softly as she simply nodded, "Let's go then."

Without any hesitation, Sonic swept her off her feet and carried her in his arms. He chuckled as he stated, "To save you energy, I'll carry you and give the directions."

"Oh I don't know about that. I might just waste my energy just by explaining on where to go." She joked.

"Do we have a tough girl who's also a comedian?" he questioned in a sarcastic manner, laughing a bit before taking off in fast speed, feeling rather excited to spend more time with her.

What could have been a three hour walk, it took Sonic only five minutes to get to their location. He slowly came to a stop as he looked down to Ashe as he stated, "Well we're here. I followed your directions."

Both sonic and Ashe looked over at the building, which had a bright flashing sign which said, 'Night Owl', while a bunch of people were lined up to get inside. A big twist began to form in Sonic's stomach as he was starting to have second thoughts of coming to the dance club, especially noticing the line that stretched from its doors all the way down the street. As of all hope was lost for him, a female blonde feline screamed and pointed out to everyone, "OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT'S SONIC! THE BLUE BLUR!"

Ashe just went and pressed her right palm to her forehead, shaking her head with disgust as Sonic began to act like his cocky self; responding back with a wink, "Oh you know it, babe."

"AAAAH! HE JUST CALLED ME BABE!" screamed the fan girl before fainting, falling down to the ground.

Sonic's gaze went from the fan girl to the bouncer as he noticed them directing both Sonic and Ashe to come inside. Ashe was rather shocked that it was that easy to get inside, well for someone who's 'famous to be exact. Once Sonic was willing to put her down safely on her two feet, she walked into the dance club was astonished on just how hip it was inside. Flashing neon lights, glowing dancefloor, strobe lights and a DJ who played the latest hits of this generation. She gasped in amazement as she slowly looked at Sonic with a bright smile on her face, "Thank you for talking me into coming here with you."

He chuckled a bit as he looked right back at her, "It's no problem, Ashe. I would do anything to be sure that you're happy and comfortable."

Ashe quickly got quite as she heard Sonic's words, making herself seem a bit distant as she lightly rubbed her left arm out of shyness. Eventually, the song that was currently playing changed into a different beat, which caught Ashe's attention. She looked at the dance floor and then at Sonic, grasping onto his hand as she spoke out in an excited tone, "Come on, Sonic. This is my favorite jam."

"Whoa whoa! Hold on! I don't dance all that great." Sonic stated as he was getting dragged onto the dancefloor while the song 'Don't Tell 'Em' by Jeremih was playing, which caused Sonic to think, _'Sounds like she has a secret side that no one knows, perhaps it's best to not push matters. Or maybe…'_ he got interrupted from his thoughts as he felt Ashe light grind up against him, making him feel rather shocked, _'Oh hot damn…'_

Ashe continued to grind up against him before stepping forward and began busting out some moves that hyped the crowd while the lyrics began to play in the background.

' **Mustard on the beat, ho**

 **Rhythm is a dancer, I need a companion  
Girl, I guess that must be you  
Body like the summer, fucking like no other  
Don't you tell 'em what we do**

 **Don't tell 'em  
Don't tell 'em  
You ain't even  
Don't tell 'em  
Don't tell 'em  
You ain't even  
You ain't even gotta tell 'em  
Don't you tell 'em  
Don't you tell 'em  
You ain't even  
Don't you tell 'em  
Don't you tell 'em  
You ain't even  
You ain't even gotta tell 'em  
Don't tell 'em  
Don't tell 'em**

 **Know you say you down with it  
Won't tell 'em how you hit the ground with it  
Girl, you know I'm from Chicago,  
I act a fool Bobby Brown with it  
In it, nobody take me out though  
You got gifts bring 'em down to the south pole  
Marathon doll gon' puttin' miles  
Don't you worry 'bout it might gon' work it out'**

Sonic felt lured into her movements as he took a step forward and began dancing close to her frame, mimicking the lyrics of the song while placing his hands upon her hips:

' **Only it's you got me feeling like this  
Oh why, why, why, why  
Loving while grabbing the rhythm of your hips  
That's right, right, right, right, right**

 **Rhythm is a dancer, I need a companion  
Girl, I guess that must be you  
Body like the summer, fucking like no other  
Don't you tell 'em what we do**

 **Don't tell 'em  
Don't tell 'em  
You ain't even  
Don't tell 'em  
Don't tell 'em  
You ain't even  
You ain't even gotta tell 'em  
Don't you tell 'em  
Don't you tell 'em  
You ain't even  
Don't you tell 'em  
Don't you tell 'em  
You ain't even  
You ain't even gotta tell 'em  
Don't tell 'em  
Don't tell 'em'**

Ashe twirled her frame around until she was facing him, placing her arms around his neck as she continued to dance to the beat. She made her eyes look deeply into his as the lyrics continued to blare from the speakers:

' **Dely fool, fool with it  
But you know I know what to do with it  
I get it that girl I'm talking laps  
It's if you got to pull with it  
And since she ain't with your best friend  
Then let me be your diamond  
You know you feeling how your boy press play  
Just keep that ass re-winding'**

Sonic smirked a bit as he placed his hands placed on her rear end, bringing her closer as he leaned closely to her ear, whispering the lyrics to her; which caused her to blush darkly and giggling:

' **Only it's you got me feeling like this  
Ooh why, why, why, why, why  
Loving while grabbing the rhythm your hips  
That's right, right, right, right, right**

 **Rhythm is a dancer, I need a companion  
Girl, I guess that must be you  
Body like the summer, fucking like no other  
Don't you tell 'em what we do'**

Sonic smirked a bit as he went and nipped at her ear, which made her squeak a bit and laughing a bit. She sighed a bit as she looked around with a smile on her face. She was having so much fun with Sonic; so much fun that all of her worries were melting away. Suddenly Ashe's good time became a frightening one when she saw a dark brown hedgehog with flame colored tip quills, wearing a black spiky jacket came into the dance club.

 _'Sh-Shit…'_ she thought to herself as she went and pushed Sonic away from her and headed towards the backdoor of the club.

Sonic felt rather confused by Ashe's change of emotions as he tried to get through the crowd of people, yelling out, "HEY! WHAT'S WRONG?! COME BACK!"

The brown hedgehog looked over at Sonic's way, pulling down his glasses to reveal his orange hued yellowed whites eyes as he huffed, "Looks like a desperate man looking for some pussy."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yeah, I tried a little more on this chapter, I hope it makes up with the lack of description in the first chapter. I'll continue to improve in later chapters. I hope you like the cliffhanger. Please leave me a review if you read! Be Creative. Stay Wild~**


End file.
